Tales Of A Sub Forum
by penguinology
Summary: Kosimi Village wasn't any village; it was special. It contained those who possessed the strongest of elemental powers, being kept safe so they could pass the abilities to generations of children. You could even say that they were the heroes of this realm, and to that question, "Are you heroes," the answer was always yes. Rated K (May change to K or T for language). Enjoy my story!
1. PROLOGUE: The Alpha's Omega

If you were seeking a town that peacefully rested under a darkened sky, accompanied by the faint glow of the moon's light, the only sound being the crisp wisps of the wind, then you would end up finding those who resided in Kosimi Village. It was a place; no, _the place_ , of heroic deeds and graceful citizens. However, Kosimi Village wasn't _any_ village; it was special. It contained those who possessed the strongest of elemental powers, being kept safe so they could pass the abilities to generations of children. You could even say that they were the heroes of this realm, and to that question, "Are you heroes?" the answer was always yes. The heroes were not egotistical or stuck-up about the abilities, Koopa, the god of this world, had given them. Ice, fire, poison, it was mainstream. Maybe the abilities they had were mainstream, but _who cared_ , exactly? The members of the village used them in harmony, and it always worked. Teamwork had been a critical component to keeping those who resided in this small town safe. Without working together, they would crumble beneath the rich, dark soil the world of Off Tropica stood on. It was peaceful, and everyone was happy.

That was, until one cold, dark, and mysterious day that changed the heroes' lives forever.

* * *

Vinny had been awoken with a bang. No, scratch that; _by_ a bang. Opening her eyes, similar to when a puppy first get it's eyesight, she got up on her knees, and looked to her side only to find nothing. She turned to her other side, and it turns out there had been a hole blasted into her straw hut. The hole seemed to be newly born; you could still see smoke emerging from the straw the hut was built with. _Yeah_ , it _was_ a flimsy hut, but the team admitted it would have to do. The hole had been big enough for two whole people to fit in. Vinny had _automatically_ assumed that this was another one of Pokemon's malfunctioning contraptions. After sitting there for a while, Vinny got up, but almost fell over do to the groggy curse of the morning. After straightening herself out, she crawled out the hole created by whatever it was and looked around. Vinny's eyes shot up at the scene before her. Draggon, the village's (and world's) main enemy, was standing there, dueling it out with another one of Vinny's comrades, Nega. She had to admit, Nega was a skilled swordsman. He was a strong figure, who possessed five heads (not in the "freaky" way though, it was actually quite interesting). On top of that, he had two elemental katanas, sharpened to up-most perfection. One contained the daring power of flames, while the other one contained the sickening effect of poison. The sounds of roasting flames and metal upon metal clouded the sky.

On Nega's left side was "Pengster", (or Penguin; everyone called him Pengster, though, or Peggy if they just wanted to tick him off) one of his best mates. Pengster contained the power of ice at his grasp, and Penguin had to admit; it was useful. The heroes of the town sometimes exploited his ability, cooling off a scorching hot meal that they had fixed together or putting out flames that Nega had _accidentally_ caused by swinging his sword at the wrong target (usually Pokemon) or missing his training dummy when he swung. Pokemon and Nega were fond of each other, though, and their opinions of each other never changed. They sometimes hung out, even. While the catastrophe was going on, Pokemon was busy tightening up the final nuts and bolts on his defensive machines. Pokemon was very smart; and in fact, he mostly worked with Vinny on his mechanical interests. Vinny was an engineer, while Pokemon was a mechanic. The two were better together than a revolver to a furry's head. ( _Don't kill me, please, furries._ ) The marvelous machine the duo were now working on was a sentry gun. Designed to protect the village from harm, it would have had a good use. That is, if it weren't just stomped on and chewed up by Draggon.

In the castle of the village lay Song, who was comfortably sleeping in her bed. She was the "princess" of the kingdom; and she didn't mind. Her ability was special, after all. Song had been blessed to be extremely intelligent. She sometimes even made Vinny and Pokemon jealous. Even so, she would stop by sometimes and lend them a tip or two. However, she was a very heavy sleeper, and had been _sleeping_ through this catastrophe. Song considered this a bad trait, and she even mentioned this with the others before, but they had remarked by saying "We don't really think it's a bad thing. Sleep's a good thing, right?" or something along those lines. When a deafening blast was heard, however, Song jumped up, almost as high as a cat jumping a fence would. Song stumbled to her window, only to see Draggon ripped Vinny's and Pokemon's invention to shreds. Besides them were Pengster and Nega, who were fighting off the beast. Song put her battle and armor on a proceeded to grab her titanium broadswords and shield. She had been skilled with a sword, but even while she possessed extreme smarts, she still needed Nega to teach her his ways. Nega had appreciated her coming to him; after all, nobody else can use a sword better than he did. The sword was cut out of the finest titanium the world could gather for her, and the tip was tinted with a golden blade, which could cut the strongest of armor by just giving it a light tap. The handle was crimson; half of it was a strong metal, and half of it was the blood of her past enemies. The shield was equally developed as well; it had a mighty 'S' engraved onto it's front, colored a light shade of navy. The outermost of the shield was titanium, and the trim was made of solid gold. Some adjustments by Vinny and Pokemon made it extra strong, giving it dangerously sharp spikes and rough edges. In fact, you could use the shield as a sword; it wouldn't matter. They were both equally fearsome, being able to block the hottest of flames and the fastest of projectiles. Even while hazard struck the land, Song could admit one thing; life was good.

The three sat under a far away tree that they had been planning to walk to at 4:30 in the morning. The three had been Chocolate (he isn't black), Cat-Man, and Fun Dude. Chocolate had been blessed with the power of camouflage, and he would use this to play tricks on his mates, especially Song or even Pengster sometimes. He also loved to talk about watermelons, for some ungodly reason. Cat-Man had been given the power of shadows, being able to blend in to the darkness and turn into a dark mist, giving him the ability to hover of the largest of holes and above enemies. Of course, he would sometimes turn back into a solid figure in midair, and the conclusion would be either that he landed in a tree, or face first onto the ground. Fun Dude, however had no power; unless you could count an intense lust to snap necks of your enemies a power. The team accepted him though, because he had been _surprisingly_ good at things like kung-fu, martial arts, or anything that had to do with punching or kicking. The chocolate in front of them couldn't be wasted; Cat-Man was the first to take a bite of his delicious treats. Followed by Chocolate, followed by Fun Dude. Life was simple for them; and they were all happy. The leaves from the tree rustled immensely and the shade combined with the heat ever so elegantly, making it feel like a heaven to them. The happy thoughts in their minds were abruptly reduced to nothing when they heard and saw a large blast in their village. The three packed up and took a mad dash towards the village that they swore to keep safe.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Chucking Rocks, Broken Blocks

Sharp, platinum eyes stared from a dilapitating alcove, scarcely made up of slate bricks coated in a dark, thick, ivy. Draggon's apprentince - Metallion - had been watching over the battle like an eagle. He stood there, blocky arms folded inside of a black, cotton suit wrapped in crimson, loose bandages. Metallion was a special snowflake; the power to manipulate inanimate objects was in his dark, evil grasp. A katana that lay on the ground? Slash it through an arm. A sharp rock that sat in the green grass of dawn? Bash skulls with it. He used these things to his ultimate advantage, making Metallion one of the strongest and defensive beings to ever exist in this realm. To be factual, his abilities were not just limited to inanimate objects; limbs on robloxians could also be controlled through Metallion's warped and twisted block of a mind. With a single though, an enemy could turn the tables, becoming an ally, and an ally could get manifested into an enemy. He would probably never attempt the latter, since he was (obviously) a dark entity. Metallion worked under the command of Draggon, his boss; and that was more than okay by his standards. Draggon showed empathy to the minion, as he did an excellent job, albeit having a dark past. Metallion wasn't all evil, when one came to think of it. He was just a wicked villain, more or less just standing, watching from the sidelines of war. Metallion did enjoy it, very much so. It was just his twisted pleasure, seeing the guts and severed heads of those innocent enough to be in his way.

"Ugh, shit, this ain't good. Hey, go around him and hide, or something! Make up a plan B quick, 'cause A obviously isn't working! Go!"

The cries of Nega had already alerted the other heroes. Cataclysmic damage had already been inflicted upon the village; they really didn't need more. The town was in shambles, flames roasting the last strands of straw material that had made up the homes of little children to the elders of the town. Villagers were screaming in pain and fleeing for their small, harmless lives. Some robloxians dashed towards the snowy mountains, and some sprinted to the dark, cursed forest. They had to agree with Nega, though. Ugh, shit, this ain't good.

Meanwhile, Penguin, Pokemon, and Song were behind the group, discussing a plan.

"Bloody hell, this is bad. Really bad," Penguin sarcastically whispered.

"This has to be the worst attack we've had in years. We weren't even prepared for it," Song exclaimed.

"We should have sent Pokemon to spy'on'em. Everyone just had to disagree on it, though," Penguin sadistically explained.

The team was going to send a spy so that they could avoid another attack from the wicked warrior Draggon. During this period, though, they'd been under a lot of frequent attacks. The conclusion to the latter had been that the heroes of Kosimi Village had been tired, and sleep was vital; so the opportunity was begging for Draggon to strike, and he did. It had all been a plan, and it ultimately worked in the end. However, the trio still continued to talk about a plan to defeat the dark, wretched menace.

"Damn, I really regret not doing that now. We could have been prepared for this one."

"Yeah. We got so tired, we couldn't even look out for it."

"Maybe Vinny can build us a gadget or two at'll help us beat Draggon..."

"Let's find him."

And so, the trio set off to find the mechanically loved mercenary. But it wasn't hard to spot Vinny behind a smoking hot hut. She was ducked behind it, dodging flaming shots of plasmatic fire that Draggon had wailed at them. The hero's look on her face was frantic.

"Gah, we can't get across. Draggon'll spot us and roast us to ashes in no time flat!"

"I got it! Chuck a rock! That'll get her attention!"

"No, Pokemon, that'll hurt her. Nobody needs more pain than they are already going thr- oh..."

The impact of a rock blasted for miles.

"My eye! Hey, what the... What was that about?! Why the heck did I get hit with a rock?!"

Vinny looked furious, and didn't need any proof to determine that Pokemon was the assaulter. Pokemon dashed behind a rock, and soon enough, Vinny comes sprinting down the gravel path and frantically throttles Pokemon. Song and Penguin cringed at the crack they heard soon after.

"Ow, my shoulder! What the hell, girl?" Pokemon was now lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Don't hit me with a rock, ever, you baboon!"

"Hey, cut it out, you two!"

The wails of Penguin and Song were heard over the explosive sound of fireballs wreaking havoc on the now ruined city. The two were trying to separate the fight now emerging between Vinny and Pokemon. The brawl continued for a long while until Vinny writhed in pain.

"Stop it right now! Draggon is heading this way!"

And thus, three other heads snapped up into the sky, looking at the now diving force of evil, headed right towards the stunned heroes. Metallion was riding on his commander's back, soaring like the boss of the skies.

"Forcus memeus! Spookius skeletonus!"

Right after the devastating spell was enchanted, the earth that the defenders stood on shook with a mighty force as the crust of the globe exploded. The dust that was summoned by the explosive traits of the ground revealed two bony beings, one holding a sword and one holding a shield. Their faces were mangled- signs of brutal force being used against them during their lifetime as a ROBLOXian. Their eyes drooped out of their sockets; the optical nerves looking like they could snap any minute. The appendages of the rotting enemies had cracks and holes scattered about, with bugs and worms manifesting out of the craters left in the arms and legs of the once alive skeletons.

"Oh, that's not good."

Penguin stood there with his eyes wide in surprise. Song stood by him, and Pokemon was taking a defensive stance behind them. Song got her sword and shield ready to go; Penguin's hands covered in ice, and Pokemon had his wrench ready, to bash the skulls of scarred skeletons.

"Charge! Pengster, get the one on the right! Me and Song got the one on the left."

"Since when do you decide stuff for me?" Song glared daggers at him.

"Just go!

Penguin ran. He decided his attack and then shot a chilled beam of ice at the approaching skeleton, ready to freeze him into the next ice age. Ultimately, the frost froze the deranged monster's head. Pokemon came up to it with his wrench, and struck the ball of frozen matter. It shattered the head of the summoned entity in about 50 different directions. An orange glow emitted from the head of the deceased, raging, dead skeleton. A small cube, the size of a head, beamed from all the sides and angles it could. It sparkled in the daylight beaming from the spherical sun.

"The hell's this?" Penguin was astonished.

"Vinny may know. She's the technical one, after all." Pokemon argued.

"No, I doubt it. This looks like something mythical. Maybe it's a switch to lost treasure, or something of-the-sorts."

"We'll ask her. Ten robux to whoever's right." Pokemon was grinning now.

"Deal."

Song and Vinny just stood there, expression blank. Penguin and Pokemon quickly caught up, and went back to the ruined village. Draggon was nowhere in sight; he had left the battlefield after causing an immense amount of damage to the blown up and destroyed area. Trees were knocked down, fires were blazing with anger, and huts were smoking after the cataclysmic attack Draggon hit them with. Nega was lying on the ground, next to Chocolate who had tried helping out. Nevertheless they failed. Nega was holding his arm, gritting his teeth in what looked like agony.

"God damn, this hurts. Penguin, bud, get me some bandages or something like that." Nega seethed through closed teeth.

Nega didn't want to die; because frankly, respawning was an intense process of writhing in pain and suffering twisted contraptions. The bright side was that you ended up in one piece at the nearest spawn.

"On it, my Negga."

Yeah, he was called Negga. He was referred to by the team as "everyone's Negga" because he'd help out with everyone's problems. He didn't give grand advice, but it was enough to get the job done. And he was proud of that, because nobody ever minded.

"Here you are."

Penguin quickly patched him up, and soon enough, he was asking questions about the orb again.

"Vinny, do you know what this is?" said a deeply interested Pokemon.

"No, I don't." spoke an angry Vinny.

"I might know what it is," said Nega. "After all, I know quite a bit about spiritual stuff, and this looks like something spiritual."

Nega forcefully took the orb out of Pokemon's hand, followed by a quick "Hey!" and a grunt from the aggravated Pokemon.

"Alright, don't get mad, woman. God, we don't need a pissed female on the team." Pissed females were worse than pissed males, everyone'd give him that.

"You know what happened last time," smirked Vinny, "and I'll cave your skull in if it happens again."

And so, the group walked over to the rest of the team, and sat down to discuss the "magical orb" with the heroes.


End file.
